1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a survey method in a store, an event site, or the like. Moreover, the invention relates to a survey system for conducting the survey method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method of conducting a survey for perceiving the needs of a customer to a customer coming to a store or an event site (refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-36330 (refer to FIG. 1 and the like)).